


Missed you

by BigLeoSis



Series: Oneshots [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Job, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Oneshot, sherlock bbc - Freeform
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-22
Updated: 2014-03-22
Packaged: 2018-01-16 15:59:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1353307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigLeoSis/pseuds/BigLeoSis





	Missed you

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Polski available: [Missed you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7510171) by [Hiddlesconda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiddlesconda/pseuds/Hiddlesconda)



**Missed you – Sherlock Holmes & John Watson**

 

Es regnete in Strömen. Und das bereits seit Tagen. Und es gab keinerlei neuer Fälle, die einen von diesem trüben Wetter hätten ablenken können. Ich lag mit geschlossenen Augen auf dem kleinen Sofa und versuchte meine Gedanken verstummen zu lassen.

Aber es war einfach unmöglich.

Und nicht einmal John war da, um mich zu unterhalten.

 

_John …_

 

Sofort schwenkten meine Gedanken zu meinem Mitbewohner. Meinem Freund … meinem Mann.

Johns Lippen, die sich an seinen Kaffeebecher legten, seine Augen die jeder meiner Bewegungen folgten, seine Finger, welche geschickt über die Tasten seines Laptops glitten.

Oh ... John.

 

_Mein John!_

 

**~*~**

 

Johns **_Lippen_** , die mich leidenschaftlich küssten, die über meinen Körper glitten, Stellen berührten, die ich bis dato noch nicht gekannt hatte. Johns Lippen, die sich auf meine legten, mir immer wieder dieses Gefühl gaben, begehrt zu werden.

Ich, der sich seinen Lippen hingab, der sich jeder Berührung der sanften Haut hingab, ohne darüber nachdenken zu müssen.

 

Johns **_Augen_** , die sich jeden Quadratzentimeter von meinem Körper einprägten, die fest auf meine gerichtet waren, während er diese wundervollen Dinge mit mir anstellte. Johns Augen … dieses wundervolle Paar von grauen Iriden.

Ich, der am liebsten in diesen Augen ertrunken wäre, der sie am liebsten den ganzen Tag betrachtet hätte.

 

Johns **_Finger_** , welche über meinen Körper glitten, die sich tief in meine Hüften gruben, während er immer wieder in mich eindrang. Johns Finger, die sich mit meinen verschränkten, wenn wir gemeinsam auf dem Sofa lagen und etwas lasen.

Ich, der ihn am liebsten nie mehr losgelassen hätte, aus Angst ihn zu verlieren, der seine Hand in der Nacht hielt, um sicher zu gehen, dass er da blieb.

 

Ein leises Stöhnen kam über meine Lippen, als ich meine Augen wieder öffnete.

Traf ich für gewöhnlich rationale Entscheidungen, so verlor ich bei John jegliche Beherrschung. Jede Nacht brachte John, **mein John** , die Gedanken in meinem Kopf zum verstummen.

 

**~*~**

 

Ich hörte, wie die Tür geöffnet wurde. Den Schritten nach zu urteilen, von der Intensität des Auftretens, der Lagerung des Gewichts, war es John.

 

Freudig setzte ich mich auf und schwang meine Beine über den Rand des Sofas und wartete. Meine Hände ruhten in meinem Schoß.

 

John nahm die letzte Stufe der Treppe und betrat das Wohnzimmer. Er war völlig durchnässt. Er legte seine Tasche auf den Tisch und schälte sich aus seiner Jacke.

 

"Draußen gießt es wie aus Eimern."

 

John hatte mich noch keines Blickes gewürdigt.

 

"John." Meine Stimme war tief. Verlangend.

 

Der Ältere drehte sich um. Verwirrt sah er mich an.

 

„Was ist los, Sherlock?“

 

Ich rutschte auf dem Sofa hin und her, ohne John dabei aus den Augen zu lassen.

 

„John!“ Meine Stimme war pures Verlangen. Nach ihm!

 

John strich sich das nasse Haar aus der Stirn und ging auf mich zu. Seine Finger glitten unter mein Kinn und hoben mein Gesicht ein wenig an. Ein Lächeln umspielte Johns Lippen, als er das tiefe Verlangen nun auch in meinen Augen sah. Sanft ließ er seinen Daumen über meine Unterlippe gleiten. Ich schloss bei dieser Berührung genießend die Augen.

 

John beugte sich nach vorn, hielt mich am Kinn fest und küsste mich sanft.

 

Meine Hände lagen noch immer in meinem Schoß und ich knetete meine Finger nervös. Für mich war es noch immer eine seltsame Erfahrung, wenn wir solche Momente miteinander teilten. Und ich wusste, dass John diese Unsicherheit bemerkte und er löste sich von mir. Seine Hand lag noch immer an meinem Kinn und in Johns Blick lag eine unglaubliche Sanftheit, was mir die Röte auf die Wangen trieb.

 

„Du bist völlig durchnässt ...“ kam es leise von mir.

 

John lachte leise, wegen dieser so offensichtlichen Beobachtung und löste sich von mir.

 

„Ja, dass bin ich wohl,“ bestätigte John. „Dagegen muss ich wohl etwas unternehmen.“

 

Der Arzt drehte sich um und zog sich seinen durchnässten Wollpullover über den Kopf, wobei sein Hemd ein wenig aus der Hose rutschte und ein Stück seines unteren Rückens entblößte. Ich sog bei diesem Anblick ein wenig die Luft ein und ich sah in Johns Augen.

 

John hatte den Kopf gedreht und grinste mich an. Der Blonde hatte begonnen die Knöpfe seines Hemdes zu öffnen und genoss jeden Augenblick der Aufmerksamkeit, die ich ihm schenkte.

 

„John ...“ flüsterte ich heiser. „Schlafzimmer?“

 

Mein Partner stoppte in seinem Tun und kehrte zu mir zurück. Er streckte mir eine Hand entgegen.

 

„Komm … ich brauche wirklich etwas Warmes.“

 

Er zog mich vom Sofa hoch und führte mich durch die Küche, vorbei am Badezimmer, in mein Schlafzimmer. John hätte doch auch einfach eine heiße Dusche nehmen können, doch war ihm im Moment wohl nicht genug.

 

John öffnete die Tür, führte mich hinein und schloss die Tür hinter uns ab. Ich stand ein wenig verloren in meinem eigenen Zimmer. Der Arzt überbrückte den Abstand zwischen uns und schloss mich in eine Umarmung. Es war noch immer schwer für mich, mich meinen Gefühlen hinzugeben. Aus diesem Grund überließ ich immer wieder John die Führung.

 

Sanft schlossen sich Johns Hände um meine Wangen, dirigierten mich sanft nach unten, sodass sich unsere Lippen wieder sanft berührten. Johns Finger strichen über die Haut meiner Wangen, wanderte nach oben, bis sie in meinem Haar landeten und mich dort ein wenig massierten.

 

Ich stöhnte leise und drängte mich an John. Als wir den Kuss unterbrachen, atmete ich bereits stark.

 

„Du bist nass, John,“ bemerkte ich erneut.

 

„Tu etwas dagegen, Sherlock!“ forderte John mich heraus.

 

Unsicher blickte ich in die dunklen Augen. Was sollte ich dagegen tun?

 

Ich hob meine Hände ein wenig, strich sanft über Johns Seiten, brachte den Älteren damit zum Seufzen. Meine Finger glitten weiter nach oben, nahmen die Arbeit an den Knöpfen wieder auf, die John vorhin hatte unterbrechen müssen. Unter meinen warmen Fingern bildete sich eine Gänsehaut auf Johns Körper und als ich das Hemd von Johns Schultern strich, stöhnte dieser leise.

 

Doch John blieb nicht untätig. Langsam zog er mein Hemd aus meiner Hose und knöpfte es auf. Jedes Stückchen Haut, dass er freilegte, hieß John mit sanften Küssen willkommen.

 

Meine Hände glitten wieder an Johns Seiten nach unten und blieben an dessen Hose hängen. Doch mein Liebster schlug meine Finger liebevoll bei Seite und mit einem tadelnden Blick sah er zu mir hoch.

 

„Sei nicht so ungeduldig Sherlock. Zieh dich aus und leg dich aufs Bett!“ Sein Ton hatte etwas befehlendes und das war etwas, dass ich sehr mochte.

 

Mein Hemd glitt von meinen Schultern, ich öffnete meine Hose, ließ sie nach unten gleiten und auf meinem Weg zum Bett entledigte ich mich noch meiner Socken und Unterwäsche.

 

Die Decke und das Laken waren kühl, als ich darauf glitt. Ich drehte mich auf den Rücken und blickte zu John, der sich kein Stückchen bewegt hatte. Um seine Augen hatten sich leichte Fältchen gebildet, weil er versuchte ein Schmunzeln zu unterdrücken.

 

„Was möchtest du, Sherlock?“ fragte er und ich schluckte hart.

 

„Dich!“ kam es leise über meine Lippen.

 

Nun konnte John das Lächeln nicht mehr verhindern und schüttelte ein wenig seinen Kopf. Ich beobachtete jede seiner Bewegungen, als er nun seine Hosen öffnete und sie samt Shorts von seinen Hüften schob. Mir stockte der Atem, als er nackt dort stand. So perfekt.

 

Die trainierte Brust, der leichte Sixpack und die Narbe an Johns Schulter, die mich immer daran erinnerte, was ihn zu mir gebracht hatte.

Mit geschmeidigen Bewegungen kam er nun zu mir und wir küssten uns hungrig, während er eine Hand zwischen meine Beine schob und mit zwei Fingern in mich eindrang. Ich musste den Kuss mit einem lauten Stöhnen unterbrechen, als sich mein Körper gegen Johns Finger drängte.

 

Ein Lachen umspielte seine Augen, aber ich konnte auch Erstaunen darin erkennen.

 

„Sherlock Holmes … du unartiger Junge,“ raunte John an meinem Ohr und ich keuchte erneut erregt auf.

 

Ja, ich hatte mich vorhin selbst vorbereitet, weil ich wusste, dass ich es nicht länger aushalten konnte.

 

Johns Finger glitten aus mir und er verteilte etwas von dem Gel auf sich selbst, ehe er eine Hand unter mein Knie schob und es langsam nach oben drückte, während er in mich eindrang. Erneut bäumte sich mein Körper auf, drängte sich ihm entgegen. Meine Finger gruben sich fest in das Laken, während John mich weiter für sich öffnete.

 

Die Stöße des ehemaligen Soldaten waren hart und gleichmäßig, mit jeder Bewegung traf er meinen empfindlichsten Punkt. Ich bewegte mich ihm schamlos entgegen. Ich hatte den halben Nachmittag darauf gewartet, dass John endlich nach Hause kam und das mit mir machte. Denn in diesen Moment gehörten meine Gedanken, meine Empfindungen allein John.

 

Der Ältere beugte sich nun zu mir herunter, versiegelte meine Lippen. Seine Bewegungen wurden unkoordinierter und mit einem lauten Stöhnen kam John in mir. Ich bewegte mich weiter, begleitete ihn durch seinen Höhepunkt und verschaffte somit mit auch noch ein wenig Anregung.

 

Mit einem feuchten Kuss zog John sich aus mir zurück, schob sich an meinem Körper nach unten. Erneut schob er zwei seiner Finger in mich und ich stöhnte ungehalten auf, mein Becken schnellte nach oben. Johns Lippen legten sich nun an mein Glied, küssten und leckte die gesamte Länge nach oben. Langsam ließ er seine Zunge über meine Spitze gleiten, spielte mit der sanften Haut dort. Wenn es denn noch ging, krallten sich meine Finger noch fester in das Laken.

 

Ein heiserer Schrei entkam meinen Lippen, als John seinen dritten Finger hinzunahm und dabei mein Glied vollständig in seinen heißen Mund aufnahm. Während er an meiner Härte auf und ab glitt, daran saugte und mit seiner Zunge unglaubliche Dinge anstellte, fickte er mich mit seinen Fingern.

 

John krümmte einen seiner Finger in genau dem Moment, als er mich tief in seinen Mund gleiten ließ, und strich über meine Prostata. Ich schrie laut auf und mein gesamter Oberkörper hob sich vom Bett, als ich in seinem Mund kam.

 

Er hörte erst mit seinen Liebkosungen auf, als mein Orgasmus abgeebbt war und ich keuchend und völlig verschwitzt in meinem Bett lag, John noch immer zwischen meinen Beinen und mit einem durchaus zufriedenen Lächeln auf seinen Lippen. Er drehte seinen Kopf ein wenig und hauchte einen Kuss auf meinen inneren Oberschenkel.

 

„Ich hab dich auch vermisst, Sherlock!“


End file.
